


Shiver

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: What if you never get to say good bye?Written for @spnkinkbingo and crossing off my "hand holding" square.





	Shiver

It‘s the simple things that count nowadays. I’ve changed, Dean and Sam  have changed. Hell, the whole world had changed. I didn‘t care about money, fame or my career. These things are not important. Not the way they used to be anyway. 

Especially not now, not after Dick shot Bobby. I rushed to the hospital and ran to his room. Before I could enter, Sam stepped out, pulling me to the side.

“It doesn‘t look too good, Y/N.” Sam tried to explain but I didn’t care. The man who raised me like I was his own was lying on that bed and I needed to see him. I tried to push Sam away while my eyes were blurry with tears.

“Y/N!” Sam called after me, seemingly annoyed and my stubbornness.

* * *

As I enter the room, Dean was arguing with the doctor, his anger was clearly visible. Sam walked into the room after me and ran towards Dean, holding him back before Dean could launch a punch. The doctor murmured something that if Dean wouldn’t behave, he’d call for security and have him evicted off the building.

“Dean, you need to calm down, now!” Sam scolded with him while he was still holding him. Dean just snarled and shrugged Sam off forcefully before storming out of the room. On the way out, he paid me attention, his red and swollen eyes matched mine.

* * *

I needed a moment when I saw Bobby. The machines beeping around him. He looked fragile, the most fragile I’ve ever seen him. The man who was always there for me. The man who taught me to ride a bike. The man who was holding my hand on my first day in school… It was then that I began to sob uncontrollably. The tough man I knew was gone and what was left was a fragile shell. My hand reached out to touch his, and slowly, I bent down, placing a soft peck on his forehead before I whispered to him that I’m here.

As if on cue, the machine started to beep faster and the doctor rushed around the bed and pushed the buttons; but the beeping picked on. Suddenly, there was a rush and a couple of nurses stormed in, followed by Sam and Dean. Everything that happened from then on was a big blur. There was shouting and shoving and then there was me, rooted to the floor, unable to move.

The machine started to beep faster before it goes flat. All I could hear was a constant, never ending beep and then I knew. I knew, that it was over. The man I admire, the man that I adore, was gone. Dean was the first to rush forward while Sam was punching away at the wall.

Dean stood there as shocked as I was. I could hear him murmuring Bobby’s name and something about a code. I took a step closer to Dean, testing the water because I didn’t know if he would lash at me but when I was closer, I could see a teardrop falling on Bobby’s hand.

My hand automatically reached out to him. Tentatively, my fingers brushed against his hand that rested on the side of his body. He could hear me sobbing but he didn’t turn around. When I hooked my index finger around his, I felt him moving. He opened up his hand and took mine in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze before he held on to them tight. We stood like that for a while. Until everyone left. Until it was just Sammy, Dean and me and it was then that Dean finally turned around and pulled me into a hug and letting me cry into his chest. I could feel Sam hugging me from behind, wet tears dripping on my shoulders.


End file.
